


All I See Are Wings

by Phillipa19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Louis, Bottom Louis, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Model AU, Model Louis, One Night Stand, R&B Singer Liam, Smut, Solo Liam, Spanking, Teasing, Top Liam, Victoria's Secret, Victoria's Secret AU, Victoria's Secret model Louis, a one night stand that can become more, alternate universe - modelling, i cant think of more tags, liam performs during Victoria's Secret 2016, liam puts his hand against louis' throat but its not breath play or anything, lilo, not a feminisation fic, not literally like he wears fake wings lmao, solo singer liam, victoria's Secret Angel Louis, yay for smut and happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is an up and coming R&B singer, his songs charting for weeks and his name becoming well splashed across every trashy tabloid. When he gets the opportunity to perform at the 2016 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show he jumps at the chance and ends up a little too interested in one of the male models, but who can blame him when he's never before been faced with a man so very pretty and strutting around in wings and tempting lace?</p><p>Louis is one of the first three male models to become a Victoria's Secret Angel, something that he'd never thought he'd achieve. He's set to walk the runway of their 2016 show and he's halfway down the runway when he comes face to face with the one and only Liam Payne. To say it was instant attraction would be putting it mildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See Are Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to dedicate this fic as an early Valentines Day present for Carlee (Miniiredd) because she is basically the reason why i wrote this because she kept sending me messages on Kik and attempting to cause me pain with Louis in lingerie and Liam in a suit. I love you, Carlee, but you're a little shit.
> 
> The title is from Angel by The Weeknd because it seemed apt. I'll write the names of the other songs mentioned in this fic in the end notes.
> 
> I wrote this fic in the notes on my phone in under two days so please be nice to me if it's shit lmao. Hope you like it :) xx

When Liam had been asked to perform on the runway for Victoria's Secret 2016, he'd practically hurt himself he fumbled to say yes so fast. It wasn't the girls, though that was an intrigue, it was that rumour has it this would be the first year they had male models walking the runway. Part of him wasn't going to say no to attractive men in lace, the other part knew that this was a great thing to be a part of as it pushed down and stood all over shitty ideas of clothing being gendered. It made him proud to be part of something like that.

He'd gone through the meetings and the rehearsals, though the actual models didn't rehearse with him all that much. All he had to know was where to stand on the runway. They placed him halfway down and in the centre, letting him know to step sideways whenever a model passed of he might get brained by their wings.

When it came to the day Liam wore his sharpest suit with black shoes and a black shirt and tie, all fitted perfectly to his toned body. He'd been working or even more since he got this gig, he wanted to look damn good surrounded by all the models. He didn't wanna be on E! News the next day as the guy who didn't put an effort in and looked a mess.

When the time came he walked down the runway with a confident strut and the crowd screamed for him, he knew he'd been doing well for himself lately, a few number ones in the chart and damn good album sales, and it felt amazing to hear the crowd right now. The fact they screamed for him despite having probably come just for the models meant his reach and demographic were doing great.

He came to a stop halfway down the stage and grinned as he brought the mic up to his lips and the music started: "I just wanna get your attention,  
I really wanna be all up in your head," He sang.

The beat kicked in and he knew behind him the first model would be walking out, long legs moving to the bass beat.

"And I won't knock or ring no bells,  
You just poke that bottom up in the air,  
I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well,  
And when I'm walk in, all that I wanna hear," he hit the falsetto and the was when a specific model walked past him that caught his eyes more than the two women who had walked past him already, and he couldn't help but stare as he went into the chorus.

"Is you say Daddy's home, Daddy's home for me,  
And I know you've been waiting for this lovin' all day,  
You know your daddy's home, and it's time to play,  
So you ain't got to give my loving away," as Liam sang, the male model made his way to the end of the runway, striking a pose for the cameras. He was incredible. Petite and curved in a way Liam hadn't expected when they'd let him know they were including male models this year for the very first time. He'd expected long and lean and thin. This man had thin shoulders and hips that were made to make him drool. His waist was tiny, the flare of his hips and arse were incredible, and he was dressed in an all in one diamanté suit that was essentially sheer, letting the dark shapes of tattoos be seen. The diamanté's clustered around his arse and most likely his crotch, though Liam was only privy to the back view at the moment, to give an illusion of modesty. His arse was pushed up by the shimmery heels he wore, the shoes making his legs seem even more toned. Damn, Liam wanted to see his face.

He continued to sing as the male model swung around on one stiletto to make his way back.

"So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy,  
Hey hey hey daddy,  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy,  
Hey hey hey daddy," he sang and their eyes met and the male model smirked prettily in a way that had Liam worried he was going to embarrass himself by popping a boner on national television. The man was stunning. Soft caramel brown hair lay in a feathered fringe atop ridiculously blue eyes. Narrow cheekbones lead down to pretty pink lips, and his collarbones stood out in sharp relief under the sheer, sparkly body-suit. His wings were made of flared lines of crystals and fuck, he was the prettiest thing Liam had ever laid his eyes on. Liam wanted to wreck him.

"I ain't gotta do a lot of flexin',  
Shorty you already know what it is,  
And girl tonight we're gonna do a lot of sexin',  
Can't nobody do your body like this ohh," as he sang the last line the male model strode past him, but not before trailing his fingers across Liam's chest with teasing fingertips and a coy smirk. Fuck, Liam wanted him. He wanted to stop singing and follow him backstage. The action wouldn't even gain much attention since it was par for the course for the models to interact with the performer since his stage happened to be their runway.

 

*******

 

Louis had objectively known that Liam Payne was gorgeous, the guy was all over every music channel and on the front of enough dodgy articles that Louis knew who he was. But that was different to being up close and personal with him. The man was sex in a suit. His stubbled jaw was sharp and his eyes were a deep, gorgeous brown. His hair was shaved at the sides and in a sleek quiff on top. His shoulders were broad and filled out his suit perfectly, the sleeves clinging to muscled arms. When Louis had finished his pose at the end of the runway and turned to see him properly for the first time, he'd been unable to stop the flirty smirk on his lips. No, he wasn't gonna waste an opportunity like that to leave a memorable impression on Liam Payne of all people.

If he wasn't mistaken, it was lust he'd seen in Liam's eyes when Louis playfully stroked over his broad chest as he passed by him. Louis wasn't going to let that go in a million years.

He started to get changed for the next walk backstage. He had help peeling off his wings and his crystal body suit as he kicked off the heels with a happy sigh. His arches ached a little from the height of the heels but it wasn't too bad.

He walked into the other dressing room in just his tiny silk robe, the black of it pretty against his tanned skin. The stylist smiled at him and chattered on in a friendly way as she handed Louis a pair of tiny lace boy-shorts. He then rolled the silky black thigh highs up his toned legs. The tops were black with sparkly crystals on to match the ones that the stylist began to stick to his upper chest in swirling patterns. He'd had to get a full body wax before this show, but he wasn't too bothered.

She had him turn around and began placing some in a pattern over the dip of Louis' spine above the lace edge of the black knickers. He knew he looked good, the boy-shorts cut high over the curves of his arse, exaggerating it. His hips were curved more than expected on a model but that was exactly why he'd been picked. His body had something a little effeminate about it, the lady who'd handpicked him said she liked the sensuality of the shape of his body, whatever that meant.

He was helped into black feathered wings and given a hand as he slipped his feet into black heels this time. He took a deep breath and went to wait backstage behind the runway, finding his spot between two female models who gave him wide smiles and complimented his earlier walk. He felt something like pride swell in his chest. Everyone was now in shades of midnight, the theme something about night pleasures or something. To be honest Louis had been too nervous to retain much information.

He heard the music start up and Liam's smooth voice sing: "listen, I had too many girls it's true," and counted out the beats in his head, waiting for his cue. The queue in front of him steadily diminished as Liam sang a song that had Louis' cheeks flushing a little in want. It wasn't fair how attractive his voice was. The woman in front of him set off down the run way and Louis took a deep breath.

"And I don't know what imma do, 'cause now you got me loving you," Liam sang and Louis stepped out and began to strut his way down, long strides and swinging hips, chin tilted up and smirk in place.

He walked past Liam and reached out to stroke a hand along his shoulder blades as Liam turned to sing directing at Louis "now you got me lovin' you, got me lovin' you," and Louis' smile grew and he carried on to the end of the runway. He could feel Liam's eyes on his. Liam rapped out the next verse until Louis turned to walk back:

"I had too many girls, it's true,  
But now you got me loving you,  
I got 525,600 women,  
They come around and we take 'em all down,  
Kick 'em out when we finish," Liam sang, keeping his eyes on Louis with a kind of determination that sent a thrill through Louis' body.

As Louis walked past Liam this time, the other man held his stare and walked backwards as he sang to keep pace with Louis: "They cool but they nothin' like you, baby girl it's just different," he sang, making Louis laugh at his confidence. Liam finally stopped following him, walking back the other way with a pleased smirk as he continued to sing. Louis walked towards the back of the stage with a wide grin and singing along with Liam: "'Cause now you got me lovin' you!" His voice lost in the sound of the music and the crowd.

He went backstage to his dressing room and sat at the dressing table. He couldn't help but smile at himself in the mirror. He took a moment to let out an excited squeal he'd never admit to making. He kicked off his heels and the stylist came in to help him get the wings off and hang them up carefully.

He rolled off his thigh highs carefully and handed them over to the stylist, unable to stop smiling which in turn made her smile bemusedly. He was one of the first male Victoria's Secret Angels and he'd just flirted with Liam Payne. Today was a damn good day.

He'd just hopped up to grab his black robe to cover up the fact all he was wearing was the tiny black lace shorts when Liam stepped into the room with a curious expression. Louis grinned and dropped the robe on the chair instead of putting it on.

"Hi," he said brightly and Liam's eyes finally caught on him. The man froze in place as his eyes trailed up and down Louis' body seemingly without his permission. Louis saw him swallow heavily, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Hi," Liam breathed before he visibly collected himself, his frame straightening and his shoulders going back as a smile pulled at his lush lips. Damn, the man was too attractive for his own good.

"You were great out there," Louis offered with a friendly smile as he moved to hop up onto the counter, pushing over a few cans of hairspray with his arse but not caring overly much.

Liam watched his body as he moved as if he couldn't help himself.

"You too. You looked incredible," Liam said honestly, but a pretty blush spread across his cheeks despite his seeming confidence. Fuck, Louis was so fascinated by the mixture of cockiness and humility in this man. He sang about sex like it was nothing but blushed when he gave Louis a compliment. Louis wanted to get him naked.

"Thank you," Louis smiled, making sure to sit in a way that made his body look good.

"I, uh, I don't know your name," Liam offered almost apologetically.

"Why would you?" Louis laughed and Liam frowned at that, "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"Louis," Liam said like he was savouring the word and Louis squirmed a little where he sat.

He looked so big and broad in his tailored all black suit and Louis knew he was the kind of man that would make Louis feel extra small were he to get himself underneath him. And wasn't that an interesting thought.

"Are you coming to the after party?" Louis asked, tilting his head to the side and enjoying the way it made Liam's eyes slide down the bared edge of his neck. Louis walked half naked in front of thousands of people and hadn't felt exposed but something about Liam's eyes made Louis feel bare in the most delicious of ways.

"I wasn't planning on it," Liam said with an apologetic wince.

"That's a shame," Louis pouted playfully, "you could have bought me a drink," Louis smiled, looking at Liam from under his lashes as the man visibly startled at Louis' not so vague invitation.

"I have to be up early tomorrow. I have a photoshoot," Liam said, looking pained that past-him hadn't cancelled the commitment.

"Well, Liam Payne, I need to dress for the last walk so unless you want to watch . . ." Louis trailed off teasingly as he slid off the counter. He stood in front of Liam and hooked his thumbs unto the waistband of the knickers he wore, tugging down on one side to bare his hip and a teasing bit of smooth skin above his crotch. Liam's mouth dropped open at the sight and he blushed an even deeper red, the colour stark against his dark stubble. Louis couldn't help but grin. This was the most fun he'd had in a while.

"I uh, I'll um, I'll let you get dressed. Will I . . ." Liam trailed off uncertainly and Louis cocked his head to the side. "Will I see you before you leave for the after party?" Liam asked and Louis frowned in honest regret.

"Probably not. They take us together to the after party so we're pretty much rushed out to the cars," Louis said apologetically.

"Okay, well, uh," Liam murmured before seeming to shore up his confidence. His shoulders went back once more and he walked closer to Louis. Louis sucked in a breath as Liam stopped with barely a sliver of air between them. Louis had to knock his head back slightly to meet Liam's eyes. Liam searched Louis' eyes for a moment before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Louis' cheek. Louis hated the butterflies in his stomach and the way he knew his cheeks were flushing. Damn Liam Payne for being so god damn charming. "I hope I'll see you around, Louis."

"Likewise," Louis said breathlessly and Liam grinned, a quick, slash of a smirk that lit up something wicked in those brown eyes, before nodding once and turning on his heel to leave the room.

Louis performed the last walk in plain white lace lingerie and the beautifully simple white wings every Angel was given. He tried to catch Liam's eye as he was led to the cars afterward but he didn't spot the man anywhere. He sighed in regret. It wasn't exactly likely he'd ever get another shot at the man and Louis cursed bad timing.

At the after party the Angels walked around in their white gear for the first hour before they gradually drifted off only to return in beautiful dresses, the two other male models coming back in pristine suits. Louis himself went to his hotel room, conveniently five floors above the hall in which the after party was held, and dressed a little more modestly. He wore super skin tight black skinny jeans, a white tshirt with a picture of flowers in black and grey on the front, and a blazer that was tailored to him with three-quarter length sleeves and that stopped above his hips, adding a little bit of an edge to his outfit. He rolled up the bottoms of his jeans and slipped his bare feet into patent black brogues. He sprayed a little extra hairspray into his hair and left his face as the makeup stylist had done it with glitter over his cheekbones.

He made his way back down to the party and snagged himself a glass of wine from a passing waiter. He took a sip and winced at how dry it was but resigned himself to it anyway, too lazy to actually go order his own drink. He slid into a seat at a table with a few of the female Angels he'd gotten to know pretty well.

He'd forced down two glasses of that nasty wine when commotion by the main doors caught his eye. He glanced over and froze, before a helpless grin stole over his lips. Liam had come. He was surrounded by the regular singer's entourage, too many guys wearing snapbacks and gold chains for Louis to count.

"Isn't that your singer?" Candice asked him playfully as Louis continued to stare across the room.

Liam and his friends made their way to the bar, all joking and messing around with each other, though Liam looked a little preoccupied.

"Yes, it is," Louis grinned at her.

Louis made the executive decision to end both their miseries and stood up to make his way over. He was a few feet away when Liam finally spotted him and a brilliant smile broke out over his face.

One of Liam's friends were trying to get his attention but Liam's eyes were locked on Louis' approaching form and it wasn't long before the men around him caught on. The one beside Liam had a wide, amused grin on his lips.

"Now I get why you made us come here after all," the blond with the grin said to Liam.

"Shut up, Niall," Liam said without taking his eyes off of Louis.

Louis casually slid into the centre of Liam's entourage, not caring about the way the other men laughed and joked about Liam pulling an Angel, and came to a stop a bare few centimetres from Liam.

"I didn't think you were coming," Louis said playfully, Liam's eyes glancing to his lips every now and then like it was taking all his energy not to kiss him right there. Louis stepped a little closer and Liam's smirk deepened, his head tipped back in a way that was so cocky it had arousal swirling in Louis' lower abdomen.

"I had a good incentive," Liam replied, his voice deeper than earlier, and fuck if that didn't turn Louis on even more.

"I wonder what that was," Louis said breathily, making Liam laugh and finally reach out to breach the space between them. Liam's hands gripped either side of his waist and tugged until Louis basically fell against his chest, his hands coming up to rest on Liam's defined pecks. He'd gotten changed before coming here, now in dark jeans and a tight black tshirt with a red and black checked shirt tied around his hips, a SnapBack on his head backwards.

Louis happily rested his weight against Liam and the other man seemed to delight in Louis' easy submission, his hands stroking around his waist to rest teasingly above the curve of Louis' arse.

"So, how about that drink?" Liam asked with a smile that lit up those big brown eyes.

"Hmmm, fine, but I hope you know I'm a classy lass, Liam Payne, one drink won't get me into bed with you," Louis said playfully, stroking his hands up Liam's chest to wrap his arms around his neck.

"I'm okay with that," Liam said, his tone surprisingly gentle, and damn if Louis' whole body didn't just relax into him as his heart melted.

Louis couldn't handle letting Liam go long enough for him to get him a drink, so instead he took hold of Liam's hand and lead him to the crowded dance floor just as a new song came on. Liam pulled him close, moving them until Louis' back was to his chest, his hands clasping Louis' ribs as Louis reached up and back to wrap his hands behind Liam's neck. Liam put his lips to Louis' ear as Louis arched again him.

"Baby tonight it's gonna get nasty, I want you at the tip of my tongue, all down your body, no. My face is your pony ooh, and I want you to ride it," Liam sang into his neck and Louis shivered helplessly.

Louis wound his hips against Liam's to the heavy bass beat that had been added to the track, his soft moan lost in the sound when Liam sang: "I'm taking your lace panties off you, gripping your thighs, oh no. It's gon' be the greatest sex you ever had in your life," and fuck if that wasn't the best thing Louis had ever heard.

"Tell who's gonna love you like me?" Liam sang and Louis turned quickly to press their lips together, kissing him hot and deep and messy. Fuck he couldn't take it anymore. Liam kissed him back with just as much passion, if not more. His hands squeezed Louis' hips, pulling him tight so he could feel the hard press of Liam's erection against his lower abdomen.

"My room is on the fifth floor," Louis pulled back to gasp and Liam nodded, not taking his eyes off of Louis' kiss-swollen lips.

Liam took hold of his hand and lead them off to the lift. The second the doors slid shut Liam yanked him close, one hand on the back of Louis' neck, the other on his arse as he kissed Louis like he'd die if he didn't.

When the doors opened at the fifth floor, Liam ignored the scandalised looks of the two older women who were waiting for the lift and pulled Louis past them.

"Which room?" Liam demanded, voice husky.

"517," Louis replied with a smug smile.

Louis used his keycard to get in and the second the door slammed shut behind them Liam grabbed Louis and picked him up, Louis' legs automatically going around Liam's hips. Their lips locked once more and Louis reach down to try yank up Liam's tshirt. Liam kept hold of Louis' hip with one hand and used the other to reach back and yank it off. He then moved to pull off Louis' until they were both shirtless.

Liam buried his hand in Louis' hair, yanking hard to bare Louis' neck. Louis moaned at the rough touch and Liam's teeth grazing his neck.

"Come on, Liam, show me if you're as good at sex as you sing about it," Louis taunted with a grin and Liam lifted his head with narrowed eyes to bite down on Louis' bottom lip in punishment. Louis laughed then gasped when Liam landed a harsh slap on his denim clad arse.

"You really wanna go there?" Liam mocked right back, lips brushing Louis' with every word.

"Hell yes," Louis grinned, "would it help if I called you daddy? Huh, would you like that, daddy?" Louis said, the edge of a moan in his voice making his words even more obscene and Liam visibly gritted his teeth for control, his hands tightening on Louis' arse.

"You're gonna get it now, baby," Liam replied cockily and Louis gasped as he was suddenly dropped to his feet and Liam's hands quickly unbuttoned and pulled down Louis' jeans. Liam sucked in a desperate breath when he found Louis was still wearing those white lace knickers beneath his jeans.

Louis helpfully stepped out of his jeans and Liam tugged him close again so he could cup Louis' lace clad arse, squeezing and peering at him until Louis was breathless and boneless against his chest. He felt fucking fantastic, stood in his lace as Liam stood big and broad dressed in his jeans and still with the SnapBack on his head backwards. Fuck. Louis stroked his hand up Liam's chest, loving the feel of the chest hair there, it felt amazing against his own waxed chest.

"Come on, Li, I thought I was gonna 'get it'," Louis taunted with a smirk and Liam cocked an eyebrow before spinning Louis around roughly and pushing up against the back of the little armchair Louis' hadn't notice. Louis' hips hit the top of it, his thighs pressed to it, as his front half toppled over. His hands caught his weight, pressing to the cushion where you were supposed to sit, his arse up in the air for Liam. He was panting by this point and he didn't care if Liam heard, simply widened his legs slightly and dropped his head as he felt the taller man step up behind him.

Liam's hands stroked over the curve of his arse and down the dip of his back before they returned the way they'd come, this time dragging the lace down over the curve of his bum, letting them drop down to Louis' ankles. Louis left them there, too overwhelmed to step out of them.

"Where's your lube?" Liam asked in a low voice and Louis had to take a deep breath before he could answer.

"Suitcase on the floor. Purple toiletry bag," Louis answered breathlessly and Liam moved to quickly grab what they needed. Louis watched him snag a condom whilst he was there and smiled to himself.

Liam came back to stand behind him and Louis gasped when he felt lube slick fingers stroke over his rim. Liam used his other hand to grip Louis' arse cheek and spread him and Louis couldn't help but whimper when Liam slowly pushed one finger inside of him.

"You okay, baby?" Liam asked softly, voice husky and deep enough that is sent a shiver through Louis' body.

"Yeah," Louis replied breathlessly and Liam slowly added the second finger, thrusting in and out carefully, letting Louis' body relax and adjust.

"Look so fucking good right now," Liam murmured and Louis thought that maybe he hadn't meant to say that out loud, the tone thoughtful.

"I'd look even better if you fucked me," Louis panted, flicking his head to the side to get his fringe out of his eyes. He was rewarded for his cheeky comment with a slap on the arse that was hard enough Louis hissed and knew there'd be a red mark after, the thought making him squirm against the back of the armchair.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Liam asked curiously, sounding far too collected for Louis' liking. Louis widened his stance and used the leverage to fuck himself back on Liam's fingers, working his hips more for for the visual that Liam was getting than how it felt for himself. He heard Liam suck in a deep breath and smirked to himself. When another stinging slap was placed on his arse, the other cheek this time, Louis yelped and obediently halted his hips.

"You like slapping my arse too much," Louis panted, trying to ignore how those spanks had his cock dripping against the armchair.

"You like me slapping your arse," Liam said bluntly and Louis huffed out a desperate laugh at that cocky statement. Bloody hell, he liked this man.

"Shut up and fuck me or I'll go ask one of your ridiculously large entourage," Louis said over his shoulder, able to see Liam's abs and the way his arm flexed as he fucked into Louis' body with three fingers. He brushed against Louis' prostate and Louis shuddered at the spike of pleasure.

"You wouldn't dare," Liam threw back easily and Louis grinned before making as if to stand up and go do exactly that. Liam's free hand came down to pin the back of Louis' neck and Louis laughed breathlessly.

"What, Liam, you don't like that? Don't like the idea of someone else fucking me?" Louis goaded and Liam removed his fingers. Moments later Louis heard a zipper go down and the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Liam must have used the lube to slick himself up because a moment later he gripped his erection and teasingly rubbed the head slowly between Louis' cheeks, catching on his rim but not pushing inside. Louis gritted his teeth and refused to beg, but his chest was heaving with his panting breaths as he was driven mad with aroused desperation.

"Ask me to fuck you, Louis. Ask me nicely and I might give you what you want," Liam said huskily and Louis swallowed hard against a moan.

"Fuck," Louis moaned out as Liam dragged over his rim again.

"Come on baby, ask me to fuck you, you can do it," Liam said, voice far too pleased as Louis writhed against his teasing touches.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fine! Please fuck me, Liam, please, please fuck me," the last word was a drawn out moan as Liam finally put he head to Louis' rim and began to slowly push inside. Now, Louis had felt something pretty substantial when Liam had pressed against him on the dance floor, but now he knew the man was packing something big downstairs because it felt like he was being stretched to the limit and it seemed to take forever for Liam to push in all the way in. When Liam's hips finally touched Louis' arse the smaller man let out a ragged breath of relief.

"Holy shit," Louis gasped, shuffling his hands about to try and keep his weight up despite his trembling muscles.

"Look so pretty like this, baby," Liam murmured before slowly drawing his hips back. Louis moaned at the feel of Liam moving slowly inside of him, and whimpered as Liam pushed back in a little faster.

Liam built up his rhythm until his hips were slapping against Louis arse with each thrust, the only sound in the room other than their heaving breaths and Louis' helpless moans.

One particularly hard thrust had Louis' arms giving way and him falling forward, Louis huffing out in frustration as the new angle had Liam missing his prostate.

Liam reached down and took hold of Louis' biceps, pulling him up roughly until Louis'  
arched back hit his chest. Liam continued to fuck into him with hard thrusts as his hand came around to hold the front of Louis' neck, not particularly restricting but deliciously possessive, his other hand staying tight on Louis' bicep to keep him up and slightly bent back, the fronts of Louis' thighs still pressed to the armchair.

Louis let out desperate little sounds as Liam brushed against his prostate with every thrust, and Liam's babbling whisper of "come on, baby, come for me, so pretty for me," had the embarrassing effect of making Louis shout Liam's name and come so hard his legs felt like they would drop him to the floor were Liam not pinning him up. Liam groaned against the side of his neck and Louis felt his hips stutter and his cock jerk inside of him as Liam came with a low moan of Louis' name.

Louis panted hard and rested back against Liam as the taller man's hips slowed to a stop. Liam carefully pulled out of Louis and dropped a kiss on Louis' shoulder before moving back to dispose of the used condom. He came back moments later though and wrapped his arms around Louis' upper body, pulling Louis close and pressing gentle kisses along Louis' shoulders and neck.

"Well, you did your songs proud," Louis commented sleepily and he felt Liam's body shake with quiet laughter behind him as a smiling kiss was pressed to his temple from behind. Louis turned his head to press his lips to Liam's over his shoulder and sighed happily into the kiss.

"Come on, baby, let's move to the bed," Liam murmured after the kiss ended and Louis nodded, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. He'd had a damn busy day.

Liam helped Louis up into the bed a disappeared for a moment, coming back with a warm and wet cloth that he used to clean the drying come from Louis' stomach and the sticky lube from between his legs. He dropped the dirty cloth onto the floor beside the bed before climbing in and pulling Louis to lay against his chest.

"How did it feel to fuck an Angel?" Louis asked, half asleep. Liam's chest shifted under him as the bigger man laughed.

"Heavenly," Liam replied and Louis smiled softly at that playful rejoinder before falling asleep warm and sated against Liam's chest.

 

*******

 

When Louis woke in the morning the other side of the bed was empty and the open bathroom door showed no signs of a certain brown-eyed R&B singer. Louis sighed in resignation and sat up, huffing at the slight ache in his arse and telling himself not to be hurt by Liam's hit and run. It's not like a one night stand really asks the guy to stick around in the morning, does it?

Louis slipped from the bed and frowned as he caught sight of a yellow post-it note stuck to the pillow Liam had supposedly slept on. Louis picked it up curiously and a wide grin immediately spread across his face:

\--  
**morning, baby :)**  
**had to head out for that photoshoot**  
**I'll be back in a few hours to take you out for dinner.**  
\--

A sloppy little love-heart was doodled at the bottom. Louis bit on his bottom lip and let out a happy little laugh. Damn, who knew Louis would meet a man like this whilst dressed in lace and wearing wings? If that wasn't divine intervention, Louis didn't know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave a comment and let me know what you thought because I'm desperate for feedback <3
> 
> The songs Liam performs are Daddy's Home by Usher and Loving You by Trey Songz ft Ty Dolla Sign.  
> The song they dance to at the afterparty is Who's Gonna by Chris Brown. 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr at thedeliciousrude if you wanna say hi :)


End file.
